<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Fell In love Three Ways by Letters_to_Somebody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148998">How I Fell In love Three Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody'>Letters_to_Somebody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last Call For Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it decides to the first day on your vacation to cap cod. Shorter as always shows you how to make the most of any situation. You remember all the times you've fallen in love with the mafia boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shorter Wong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Last Call For Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I Fell In love Three Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thunder rolled over the hills; the air was full of static. You knew it would rain since yesterday, you could feel it in your bones with the chill of the wind that raced through the grass where you laid. Cape Cod was the first place you felt the change of the weather so strongly. In New York it felt like it was either summer or winter. You had missed the subtle divides of the world as it spun and changed. Spring was making a mark you’d never smelled before. Laying in the grass you waited watching intently as the clouds darkened turning the late afternoon into an early evening. </p><p>Another long roll of thunder shook your core as a hand reaches over warm and reassuring. Turning your head to the side you’re greeted with glittering dark eyes slanted in the corners pulled into a bright smile. Suddenly the sun was back. </p><p>“Trust me,” He whispered through the tall blades of grass. </p><p>You trust him with your life. </p><p>You nod unable to say just that. </p><p>Shorter Wong was one adventure after another, a gang leader who you’d never guess had the stomach for it. Though it wasn’t for him, but for the good of China Town, at least that’s what he told you and himself. When he asked you to come with him and his friends to an old house you didn’t even hesitate. If he asked you to jump from the cliff you just might. </p><p>“Here it comes,” Shorter’s voice was raised in excitement. </p><p>You braced yourself as the first drop fell, it was warmer than you expected on your skin. It started gradually before becoming a blanket of rain falling steadily against your body. Shorters laugh cut through the thunder as it growled low. His face towards the sky, his eyes closed as his chest raised towards the angry clouds above taking it all in. He was beautiful, and this was it, the fourth time you’d fallen in love with Shorter Wong and his patience with the world. Letting it all fall as he embraced it rolling with the waves. The rain itself couldn’t drown him, or quench the fireworks blooming in your chest. </p><p>The first time you had fallen in love with Shorters patience was simple. Getting home from work you saw Eji pacing around the kitchen while Shorter sat at the table in the corner looking intently. Eji was upset about something wringing his hands together as he talked quickly about his bad day at work. Slipping back into Japanese on occasion until he noticed you standing in the doorway shocked. Seeing Eji agitated wasn’t a normal occurrence. Sheepishly you closed the door and walked past while Eji groaned and rattled on. You paused on the stairs straining to listen. </p><p>“Now she’s going to think I’m” he paused huffing, “Damn it what’s the word? Not all together?”</p><p>‘Crazy,’ was the first word to pop into your head. You noticed Shorter hadn’t said a word as Eji worked it out before snapping his fingers. </p><p>“Crazy!” Eji shouted. </p><p>“(Y/N) isn’t going to think that,” Shorter assured him, “You had a rough day, it happens.” </p><p>As Eji continued on his rant you noticed Shorter never just fed him the words he wanted, never interrupted. Eji was free to express his feelings with no rush. You smiled as you continued up the stairs to your room. It was the first time you took note of Shorter’s firecracker personality taking a back seat. He was careful to listen thoroughly to Eji, giving genuine responses. That night while you laid on the couch playing on your phone, you didn’t miss the way Eji hummed while cooking dinner. </p><p>The second time you fell in love with Shorters patience was a rush six months later. The end of a roof party. The stars were sparkling while you dimmed the string lights strung along a small section of the roof patio. People were starting to filter out as midnight was on the horizon minutes from striking. The atmosphere had changed and Shorter who had controlled the music most of the night- playing all of his personal favorite party mixes- played something soft and slow. You yawned starting down the stairs with plates in your hand telling yourself you’d let them soak overnight and worry about them in the morning. Reaching into the pocket of your summer dress you realized you’d left your phone upstairs on the table. With a loud groan you trekked back up the stairs pausing at the top.</p><p>A wimped made you freeze holding the door open praying it wouldn’t creak. Sitting on the couch looking out over the city Ash’s golden hair was squished against Shorter’s shoulder. Shorter had his arm loosely draped over the back of the couch. </p><p>“I still think about it,” Ash said before swigging a beer, “Worried it’s not over, that we’re not really safe.” </p><p>“It’s been four years,” Shorter replied. </p><p>“Then why am I not over it!” Ash sat up straight. </p><p>Shorter’s hand moved to the middle of Ash’s shoulders rubbing gently, “No one expects you to be over it.” </p><p>You knew Ash had a rough past, something everyone but you seemed to be around for, for the most part. He doesn’t talk about it, basically pretends it doesn’t exist. You’ve seen Eji rewrite stories from the past on the spot when Ash is around to erase any bad events. Listening in felt wrong, but your curiosity of Ash had skyrocketed for years. </p><p>Ash screamed pulling you from your thoughts making your body shiver. His voice was broken as he shouted into the night sky over the honking of cars below. Shorter was a quiet comfort. </p><p>Feeling as if you had intruded slowly you let the door click close. It wasn’t supposed to rain, you could go without your phone that night. You never said a word to Ash or Shorter about what you saw that night. Keeping it to yourself felt right, but the next morning when you woke up with your phone next to you and Shorter doing the dishes with a goofy smile your heart did a flip. </p><p>The third and most recent time you’d fallen in love with Shorter was right before the trip. Sing wanted to go; Sing always wanted to tag along. No one was against him joining and you assumed it had been decided Sing was coming. Until you heard a familiar groan while you were taking a basket full of laundry to the basement. Peeking around the corner of the doorframe to the kitchen you saw Sing with his head down on the table. </p><p>“I have no idea how to write this,” he groaned. </p><p>Shorter was slicing an apple at the counter, “Tell me the prompt again, and we’ll think of something.”</p><p>Sing had recently started going back to school letting the whole gang thing take a seat on the back burner. It wasn’t easy and took a whole lot of convincing on Shorter’s part. The discussion had taken place on day on accident- it was totally your fault and Sing wouldn’t let you forget it. </p><p>Shorter and Sing came home early from the restaurant and caught you dancing in the living room. Shorter joked about your terrible dance moves and you rolled your eyes. </p><p>“Ha ha, Sing can tell you these moves are in. He probably sees them at school dances all the time.”</p><p>“As if,” Sing scoffed. </p><p>You put your hands on your hips, “I should have known you weren’t a school dance guy.” </p><p>Shorter put his hand on the back of his neck looking towards the floor, “Sing uh doesn’t go to school.”</p><p>“Oh,” You felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment. </p><p>“Why would I need school?” Sing snorted, “I’ve already got a job.”</p><p>You shrugged, “You don’t need it, you’re a smart kid Sing. You’ve had great mentors, and the restaurant is great work. It does open more opportunities though, just in case you find yourself wanting to do something different.”</p><p>Sing pulled the juice from the fridge, “Sounds like a waste of time to me. I don’t plan on getting too old.”</p><p>“Sing,” Shorter’s voice was deep and gruff.</p><p>Sing took a long chug from his glass. </p><p>Later that night Shorter paced around the bedroom biting his nails as you brushed your teeth peeking from around the frame. </p><p>You spat the toothpaste into the sink, “You doing okay?” </p><p>Shorter sighed laying back across the bed, “I’m bummed out about Sing. He’s fucking fourteen.” He ran his fingers over his face, “He’s a hot headed know it all who hasn’t realized he’s in over his head. I hate the way he said he didn’t plan on being around long. What kid acknowledges death at 14?” </p><p>You walked to the bed sitting next to Shorter gently lacing your fingers through his, “Then talk to him about it. Tell him he should seriously consider doing more.”<br/>
Shorter kissed your knuckles gently, “I can’t go all authority on Sing, we’ve always been equals.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s time to be a different kind of role model for him.”  </p><p>Shorter looked at the ceiling his dark eyes on focused and his brow wrinkled in thought. You didn’t bring it up again. </p><p>A week later Sing was upset with you calling you names accusing you of brainwashing Shorter. Shorter ran into the living room making Sing leave in a stern tone you didn’t hear often from Shorter. It was official Sing was going to try going to school and Shorter was going to help him all the way. </p><p>Shorter’s determination to give Sing a better life that didn’t revolve around violence seemed like a no brainier, nothing to get mushy over, but you knew it was a cycle. It was so easy to keep gangs as a family business. Had Shorter not been Shorter Sing could have inherited the gang, if he lasted that long. There was too much bloodshed in New York they didn’t need to add to it much longer. </p><p>“(Y/N),” Your name slid off Shorters’ tongue as graceful as the wind snapping you back into this moment. </p><p>You were captivated the purple mohawk now flat laying to the side drenched in the spring rain. This moment could have lasted for eternity, and you would accept your fate, to never leave the gaze of a lover that swallowed your heart whole. </p><p>“Shorter! (Y/N)!” An outside voice cut through the storm, “You two are going to catch a cold!”</p><p>Shorter rolled his eyes dramatically before sitting up, “That’s a myth Eji!” He called back towards the house. </p><p>“We shouldn’t worry him,” Your voice sounded small stolen away. </p><p>Getting up you attempted to wipe the grass off your ass as if you weren’t drowning standing up. The storm had picked up the wind threatening to rip you off the ground. A warm arm slung across your shoulders, warm and grounding. You let yourself lean into Shorter as his other arm wrapped around the small of your back pulling you into a hug. It felt like nothing could shake you. </p><p>Lifting your head you looked up at Shorter smiling as if he’d never known a pain or struggle, as if he’d never feared or hurt, smiling for you. Standing on your tip toes you kissed Shorter surprising the man who always surprised you knowing that you would find new reasons to love him for the rest of your life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys have any requests for shorter and Y/N you can message me here or my tumblr @peachpitfizz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>